


On Holiday

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [31]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cat Photos, First Impressions, Flower Crowns, Found Family, Good Impressions, M/M, Meeting, Picnics, Podium Family, wait for me love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Yuri goes visiting to meet the Altin family.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 68
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

The flight to Almaty had been fine. He had shown his ticket, been seated. He had rested, his eyes closed. But Yuri had not slept. He hadn't really slept the night before his flight either, afraid of somehow missing the flight.

“Are you sure you're going to be okay?” Yuuri asked for the millionth time at the airport. He checked Yuris passport and ticket. Checked his bags. Yuri half expected him to open the bag and count his underwear, even.

“Yes, Papa.” he wanted to almost, roll his eyes. But that wouldn't do. Yuuri wasn't trying to smother him. There was that underlying fear that had ruled them for so long. But Dr. Schultz had said maybe it was time for this to happen. They needed to let Yuri be a young man. If he felt ready, there was nothing to do but try.

“And you know if you're not all you have to do is call. Dad and I will come for you right away.” he bit his lower lip.

“Papa,” he said slowly. “I'll be fine. I will text you the moment the plane lands, and I will text you when I go to bed. Okay?”

“You're right.” Yuuri's shoulders sagged.

“Let's let Yurio get on his plane.” Victor prompted.

But even he had wrapped his arms tightly around the younger Russian, let his cheek rest on top of his head. He peppered a few kisses on him until the teen groaned and shoved him away. Yuuri caught him then.

Yuuri hugged him like he was a port in the storm. He pressed their faces together and inhaled deeply, letting out a shaky breath. Yuri's fingers dug in ever so slightly. He thought about how long it had been since he'd really had to be by himself. Without them. The thought was frightening and exciting all at once.

“Have fun, sweetheart.” he whispered.

When Yuuri kissed him goodbye, it wasn't that teasing that Victor had. His heart was on his lips. He kissed Yurio like it was the last time they'd see each other. He smoothed his hair down and then let him go like it hurt.

Maybe it does, Yuri told himself. Maybe it does hurt to let go of your kid, in some way. It's something I don't have to know yet.

And then he walked to his gate, waited for his group to be called. Showed his ticket and passport, was admitted to the plane. And the flight was short enough. He hummed thoughtfully, thinking of all the times that Otabek had done this.

The things Otabek had done to get to him when he needed him. Guilt bubbled in his gut, rose to clutch around his heart. Well, he told himself, he's coming now. He was going to be with Beka now. And maybe that was all that mattered.

He got off the flight, ignoring his jitters. His bags were easy enough to find. It was only for a week, there had been no need to bring his whole room. A few changes of clothes, the gifts he intended to give to Beka and his family. 

Yuuri had taken him shopping for them, insisting that you don't go to someone's house without gifts. He had chosen things for Beka's Mom and Dad, and three younger sisters, even. They were safely packed in his suitcase.

“But Otabek said to just bring me. Is it rude to bring something anyway? Maybe they'll feel like they'd have to get me something?” Yuri had shifted his weight uncomfortably.

“No,” Yuuri shook his head. “It's a hosting gift. It's different.”

“If you're sure...”

Victor had agreed it was a polite thing to do. And so the gifts remained. He squirmed uncomfortably, hoping they had chosen the correct items. If his family didn't like them, if they were offended... Perhaps they'd want Yuri to leave.

There was no way Beka could get him and his bags on the back of the bike. A truck pulled up and beeped, and he recognized his boyfriend inside. A smile broke across his face, and he nearly bounced over, putting his backpack and suitcase in. 

Otabek leaned across the seat and caught him in a hug. Yuri gave him a shy kiss on the cheek and clung to him for a just a second. He allowed himself a moment to indulge in the smell of Beka, in the warmth of him. Things he had ached for when they were apart.

“Let go, we can't stay in this lane forever.” his voice was amused. “Besides, Mom has a whole feast laid out for you.”

“All right,” he unlatched himself and settled in his seat, clicking on the seat belt. “Let's head that way.”

The drive was quiet, and Otabek had reached out across the seats, letting Yuri hold his hands. It quelled some of the anxiety inside of him. It gave him just a little bit of grounding. He gave a tiny squeeze, looking out the window.

“I missed you.” Yuri confessed softly.

“Missed you,” Otabek returned, flicking the turn signal and steering them down a residential street. 

He liked that about Otabek. He was calm to Yuri's storm. The house was a large one, which made sense considering there were so many kids. There was a dark haired girl peeking out of the front window. Her eyes were dark, like Beka's, and Yuri's heart gave a little thump in his chest.

His boyfriend gathered his bags and walked him into the house. It smelled like cleaning products, and he wondered if that was common, of if it had been done just for his benefit. Before he could consider that too hard, a little girl came bounding out of the living room.

“Is this him? Is it your boyfriend? He's pretty!” she demanded. Yuri shrank a bit, willing himself not to scowl, feeling his cheeks heating up. 

“Calm down, mouthy.” Otabek sighed. “I thought I asked to give Yuri some space?”

“I'm not even near him.” she shrugged. Her dark hair was in a shining braid down her back. “Mama! Company!” she skipped away, apparently wherever her mother was.

“Sarah,” he sighed. “She's eight. Rayana is twelve, and Aisha is sixteen.” he provided. He began leading Yuri towards the place Sarah had skipped off to.

“Ah!” a woman, short and slender appeared, her graying hair piled on top of her head in a bun, an apron tied around her waist.  
“Are you Yuri?”

“Yes,” he said shyly.

“We've heard so much about you! I'm so happy you could finally come.” she wiped her hands on her apron and offered it to him. Yuri shook shyly and almost stepped behind Otabek again.  
“Beka, take him to his room and let him get freshened up and rest before supper.”

“But Mama, we have so much to ask him!” Sarah was bouncing on her toes.

“And we're going to be very polite and not have him thinking I raised my children to be ill behaved little hoodlums.” she said smoothly.  
“Come and stir the cake batter, darling.”

Otabek walked him upstairs to a small room with a twin sized bed. The sheets were obviously fresh. The window was opened, and Yuri wondered if they were airing it out just for him. The closet was barely closed, and if he looked, he could see boxes and junk crammed inside.

“So uh, let me know if you need like, extra blankets or something like that.” Beka mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Dinner is in like, an hour and a half. Do you want to um, take a nap or something?”

Yuri very much did want to take a nap. He nodded and began to peel off his coat. Beka took it and draped it over a chair, watched as he kicked out of his shoes. He pulled back the blankets and let Yuri lay down. He was blushing as he laid down, hugging a pillow as he did so.

Beka paused for a moment, hovering at his bedside. He smoothed his hand down his hair, and Yuri felt himself melting into this unfamiliar bed.

“I'm so glad you came.” he said softly.

Dinner was a delight. He sat at the long table next to Otabek, who filled his plate for him. His sisters sat on the other side of the table, while his father and mother sat at either end. His father began talking about the day in the bike shop, with his mother asked questions here and then. Finally, his dad looked at him.

“So you are Beka's Yuri?”

“I... guess I am.”

“You guess?” he raised an eyebrow. His eyes were a perfect mirror or Otabek's. He even had the same stoic expression.  
“You don't know?”

“I, uh...” he stammered. “I mean...”

“Yura is his own person, Dad.” Otabek said smoothly. “But yes, this is the one that I've been talking about. Yes, we're dating. No, I don't want to discuss it any further.”

“Well that sums it up nicely!” Mom clapped her hands. “Are we all full? Are we ready for dessert?”

“We made a cake!” Sarah was wriggling in her seat.

“Uh, no,” Aisha rolled her eyes. Rayana had quietly looked at Yuri a few times and then decided to ignore him. She was, quite possibly, Yuri's favorite family member.

“Otabek said you had a cat.” Rayana did finally say. “Do you have a picture?”

Yeah, she was his favorite. He pulled out his phone and handed it to her, watching her scroll through pictures. Her face grew delighted.

“The black one is Kuzco, the pretty one is Potya, and the orange one is Dumb-Dumb.”

“And he earned that name, didn't he?”

“He did,” Yuri laughed. She handed him back the phone and watched as her mother collected their plates and brought out slices of cake. The cake was heavy and rich, served with berries. He ate it, listening to the family chatter.

“Tell me about your family, Yuri.” his mom prompted, smiling sweetly.

“Um, well... I live with my guardians, Victor and Yuuri.”

“You have the same name?” Aisha looked surprised. He could only shrug.

“It wasn't intentional. But we live together, and Victor is also my coach. My Dedushka lives awhile away.” he felt sad for a moment. “But I see him and talk to him whenever I can. He wasn't able to look after me anymore.”

“Oh, that's too bad.” Mom frowned. “I'm sorry to hear that.”

“He's wonderful.” Yuri shrugged. “I miss him a lot. Beka has met him.”

“He sounds like it.” she smiled. “What happened to your Mom and Dad?”

Silence spread across the room. Otabek dropped his fork and glared at his mother. His Dad gave a subtle shake of his head. Yuri reached for his glass, the piece of cake he had been eating caught in his throat. He gulped down the water.

“They died,” he said flatly.

“Well, now you know where Sarah gets her big mouth.” Mrs. Altin groaned. “I am so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.”

“I told you not to.” Otabek glared.

“Son,” Mr. Altin said softly. “It's okay. She's apologized to Yuri. If he's the type of person you've told us he is, he'll forgive her.”

“Can we change the subject?” Yuri begged. “I really don't want to discuss it.”

“Of course.” Mr. Altin said smoothly, moving topics. 

What, Yuri wondered, had Beka told his family exactly? He was quiet until they had been excused, at which point he was whisked back up the guest room, the door closed tightly.

“I am so sorry.” Otabek blurted.

“It's fine.” he swallowed and shrugged.

“You're sweet to let it go.” he sighed. “I didn't want it to go like this.”

“I'm not mad!” Yuri assured. He dropped onto the bed. Beka switched on the television handed him a controller.

“Take it out of my hide in the game?”

“For sure,” he accepted the controller. His boyfriend settled next to him in the bed.

The hours went by. They laughed, they hissed at each other. Yuri realized that he was scooting closer and closer to Beka. Before either one of them understood what was happening, he was nearly leaning against him. 

Otabek turned off the game and instead turned on a movie. He sat back against the wall, opened his arm. Yuri snuggled against his side. He felt those heavy fingers in his hair once again. They were quiet together. The house around them was asleep.

“I'm not allowed to sleep in here.” Otabek admitted, his cheeks slightly pink.

“I understand.”

“But I'll stay with you until you fall asleep.” he continued. “If you want me.”

“I think I always want you, Beka.”

The older boy blushed. He watched as Yuri settled down under the covers. He turned the television down. His hand settled on his hair, and Yuri drifted over to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picnic!

"A picnic?" Yuri repeated. Otabek nodded, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Beats sitting here all day, doesn't it?"

"Sure." he shrugged. "I'd love to." had Beka been afraid that he'd say no? When had he ever declined a chance to hang out with him? Didn't he understand that the whole purpose of this trip was so that they could be together? He still felt so shy and withdrawn in the Altin house, like he needed to be on his very best behavior.

Like me, he wanted to yell. Please, please, just like me. Say that I'm good enough for Otabek. Say that you're okay with everything. You're fine with him dating a boy, and you're fine with that boy being me. Please, he wanted to beg. But of course, he wasn't able to say any of those things out loud. That would likely have the opposite effect of having them like him.

Otabek walked him down to the kitchen, where they began putting together sandwiches, bags of chips, sliced fruit. There were freshly baked brownies, too. There had always been a baked sweet daily, Yuri realized. He wondered if maybe Mrs. Altin was trying to fatten him up. Well, he reasoned, she wouldn't be the first Mom-person who wanted a little meat on his bones.

It was nice, though, Yuri thought, to be doing something this domestic with Beka. He produced an honest to goodness wicker picnic basket and began laying their food inside. He even had a checked blanket that he covered the food with.

"Where are you going?" Sarah seemed to appear from nowhere. Yuri choked and jumped nearly a mile. How did someone with such a loud mouth manage to sneak around so silently? Beka didn't even flinch.

"Out," he said simply, not wanting to engage with her. Yuri's eyes darted between the siblings, unsure if he should say anything, and if so, what? Was this one of those brother and sister things? Or was it a little kid thing? He squirmed , feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"It looks like you're going on a picnic. Can I come?" she bounced on her toes, looking excited.

"Not this time." he sighed. She gave him a frown, dark eyes sparkling.

"But I'll be good, and I won't be any problem." her voice went high and soft.

"You're always a problem." there was a certain amount of fondness there. He dropped to his knee and pushed the little girl's hair out of her face. "I only have Yuri for a little while before he has to go back home."

"But he could stay here! None of us would mind!"

It caused a strange feeling in Yuri's belly to hear something like that. He wondered if they really did like him that much, or if that was just a child's interpretation of things. Besides, he thought, how would she really know? It wasn't like the Altin family had gathered around for a secret meeting while he wasn't around. No one really did that.

But maybe, his mind whispered, instead of a meeting to pick apart who you are, they just all decided they liked you. Maybe they decided, suddenly, that they wanted to keep you. Just like Papa did. Just like Dad said he always knew that he wanted to keep you. That thought made something flutter inside of him, something ache.

"His parents would mind." Beka was saying.

"Otabek!" she gasped and lowered her voice to a stage whisper. "He doesn't have parents. He's like a Disney character. You know... orphan?"

Was that a compliment, or pity? Yuri blinked a few times, trying to decide how he wanted to take that statement.

"That's not..." Beka groaned. "The people he stays with are like his parents. He calls them his parents. They call themselves his parents. And they would miss him very much if he didn't come back." he said patiently. "Wouldn't you miss me if I didn't come back?"

"That's different." she protested.

"It isn't," he smiled. "So please, Sarah, be a good girl? When Yuri goes home, I will take you and Rayana anywhere you want to go for a whole day." he bribed.

"Anywhere? With no Aisha?"

"With no Aisha," he confirmed. Her little shoulders fell in, and she nodded slowly.

"Okay. have a good time." she shuffled off as though there had never been a sadder little girl in the whole world.

"Well, now I feel like a giant jackass." Yuri mumbled. "Should we go kick some puppies while we're at it? Steal candy from babies? Twirl our moustaches like the villains we are?"

"If Rayana was coming, I'd say yes." he sighed. "But she'll wander, she always does, and I don't want to chase her today. I really do want to spend my time with you."

Well, if that didn't make Yuri feel good. A blush spread across his face and he cleared his throat as a few bottles of soda were put into the basket and Beka walked them out to his bike. He carefully secured a helmet to Yuri's head, fussing with the straps. The basket was secured, and they were on their way. He wrapped his arms around Beka's waist, holding onto him tightly.

They roared through the street, weaving in and out of traffic. There was something so deliciously dangerous about riding the bike. He knew that Otabek was safe, he'd never put him in a place where he might get hurt. But the idea of it made his heart beat just little faster. It made his blood run just a little harder. He even gave himself the pleasure of snuggling down into him. It wasn't like anyone was around to see how much he enjoyed it.

After a long ride, they arrived at some sort of park. Beka parked the bike and helped him off, gathered their food and began walking through the greenery. They walked up a small hill, and at the top, there was a lovely shady little place. Beka stopped and spread out the blanket. When they sat, Yuri realized that they were overlooking a pond.

"It isn't a real one." Otabek said. "It was man made."

"That doesn't make it less pretty." he shrugged.

"Didn't say that." they sat down for a moment, staring at the glittering reflection of sun on the water. "We used to come here for picnics when I was little. Mom would walk all of us down to the edge of the water. One time, Sarah fell into the pond. It isn't too deep, but she panicked and flailed. I kicked off my shoes and I was the first one in."

"How did you feel when they were born? Your sisters?" Yuri asked suddenly.

"I don't remember Aisha as well. But I remember Rayana. And I really remember Sarah. I remember going into the hospital room, and I was sort of mad. I thought just one time I'd get a baby brother. The girls held her, and I didn't want to. But Mom asked me special. So I sat down in the chair, and I let Dad put her in my arms..." he trailed off.  
"And she was so tiny, Yuri. She was the smallest of all of us, and she might have been a little bit early, I'm not entirely sure. But she just looked at me with those big eyes. She didn't cry, like I expected her to. She might be my favorite." he admitted.

Yuri didn't comment, instead unwrapping the sandwiches. He handed Otabek his and chewed quietly on his own. He always appreciated this about Beka, that they could be quiet together. He didn't feel the need to cram anything into the time and space between them. Sometimes, Yuri thought, everything in his head was so loud. But when he came around Beka, there was quiet. The quiet could wash over him.

Beka opened the little container of fruit and plucked out a freshly washed strawberry. He leaned across the blanket and pressed it to the younger boy's lips. His cheeks heated up as he parted his lips. He bit into the ripe, sweet flesh, feeling the juice on his tongue. Beka ate the second half himself. That made him feel things he wasn't sure he was ready to think about.

The fruit was eaten that way, sharing bites. And if a few kisses were exchanged, with lips stained red, that was fine. And if their hands, sticky and soft, met that made sense. When the food was done, Otabek laid down on the blanket. The dappled sunlight across his face was one of the most beautiful things Yuri thought he had ever seen. He carefully released his fingers, wiped them off on the wet wipes they had packed.

"Don't go too far, babe." Beka yawned. The endearment made the Russian blush, and he was grateful no one was around to see it.

He wandered through the trees, never far from his boyfriend. Otabek left his eyes closed, mostly. But when Yuri's back was turned, he turned his head to look at him. To watch him walking. He took in the way his thighs moved, even the shape of his ass in his jeans. He wondered if Yuri knew how beautiful he was he. Obviously not, he told himself. If he knew, he would do everything in his power to change it. Yuri didn't want to be beautiful, he wanted to be powerful. It didn't matter that there was power in all the things that made him beautiful.

Yuri returned quickly with his arms full of flowers. He dropped down onto the blanket and began to weave them together. Beka rose up on his elbows, watching with interest. Rather rapidly, Yuri had woven together two crowns. He reached over and put one on Beka's head, giggling. He set the other one on his golden hair.

A lump rapidly rose in Otabek's throat. He was smiling, and those green eyes were staring right through him. Warrior eyes, he had called them before. But in moments like this, he thought looked more like the eyes of a lover. There was just the faintest amount of pink of Yuri's cheeks. He got up on his knees and kissed him sweetly.

"I was going to make one for Sarah, but there weren't enough flowers." he whispered.

"It's fine. We can leave this just for us." Beka pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two of them. Then he turned and began kissing Yuri again. It was quickly becoming one of his favorite pastimes, kissing the Russian. His favorite taste, he thought, was Yuri with strawberries. His favorite smell was Yuri as he was now, baked with the sun, with flowers in his hair.

The kisses turned more intense, with lips parting, with tongues wanting. Beka felt like he was drowning in Yuri, drowning in the scent and taste of him. Their hands were clinging, their fingers were digging. When they surfaced for air, Yuri realized that he was laying on his back on the blanket, Beka's hand by his ear, chests pressed together.

"If we don't stop here," Beka mused. "I won't be able to stop."

"Maybe I don't want to stop."

"I do." Beka shook his head. "This isn't the place that I want to do those things with you. This isn't the time."

"Will there be a time?" he cleared his throat. Otabek helped him sit upright, fixed the crown of flowers.

"Someday." he whispered. "Someday there will be time for everything."

They packed up the basket, shook out the blanket and laid it back in. They walked towards the pond, staring at it for a second. Yuri took off his crown, took Beka's. He closed his eyes and tossed his in, like blowing out a birthday candle. Otabek silently took his, exhaled, and tossed his own crown in.

"What did you wish for?" the Russian asked curiously.

"If I tell you, it won't come true. Come on, let's head home." he offered his hand, aware of the casual way that Yuri took it.

How could he tell him he wished for Yuri to understand how special he was? How he wanted Yuri to understand just what he had come to mean? It wasn't something he could put into words. He strapped on their helmets, arranged everything on the bike, and they roared off, back towards his home and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you have a prompt, feel free to drop it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beka has to go to work with his dad. Yuri is left alone with Mrs. Altin.

"I am sorry Otabek had to help his dad." Mrs. Altin leaned in the doorway of the guest room. Yuri just smiled and gave a little shake of his head.

"It doesn't bother me."

"Would you like to spend the day with me? Aisha took the little girls to the park. Well, truth be told, Yuri would rather spend the day in bed, curled under the quilt, scrolling his phone, waiting for Beka to come back from his dad's shop. But, he was smart enough to know that if your boyfriend's Mom asked you to spend the day with her--away you went.

"Sure," he slipped off the bed and padded after her into the kitchen.

"Otabek told me there was one particular dish that you enjoy. What is it?"

"Pirozhki," he smiled and wondered exactly what else his boyfriend had told his family. "My Dedushka makes it perfectly. My Papa--er, Yuuri, makes a katsudon kind, but I'm not good at that yet."

"Will you teach me?"

"Um, sure." he began to carefully open doors and pull out ingredients. He washed his hands and tied on the apron she handed him.

"Otabek talks about you a lot." she began, watching closely as he began to measure the dry ingredients. "He likes you a lot."

"I like him a lot." he said softly, not adding that he loved him. He had a feeling that Mrs. Altin wasn't ready to hear something like that just yet.

"That's good. You know," she said thoughtfully. "He never mentioned a girlfriend or brought anyone home. I guess I just figured for the longest time he was a late bloomer. And then he started talking about you, and I knew." Yuri paused in his work and looked at her fearfully.  
"I suppose, if I look back on it, maybe I always knew. I never cared, of course. Otabek is my son, and my first born child, and I would love him no matter what. I don't care who he dates."

"Well, we weren't dating for a long time." he began.

"You didn't have a label on it, but I think both of us are smart enough to know that you were in a relationship." she gave him a flat look. "Don't try and kid a kidder, Yuri."

"Okay," he squeaked, continuing with the food.

"Do you season that bit? Oh, I see. Anyway," she continued. "Once he started talking about you I knew what he felt. A mother knows." she smiled fondly.

Something acidic bloomed in Yuri's stomach. Would his mother have known? And if she did know, would she have cared? Would she have been as accepting Mrs. Altin? He listened to her speak for a moment, his hands freezing in their motions.

"It took him so long to tell us. I think he didn't even tell us until he invited you. I mean, I had heard what happened to you back with those awful kids. And how he just had to go and be with you. We didn't try and keep him back. He had one place to be at that time, and that was at your side." she nudged him until he kept working.  
"And maybe that was when I knew for sure that he loved you."

"I didn't mean to take him away from you."

"You didn't! Oh Yuri, honey, that's not what I'm saying at all. I would have been disappointed if he hadn't left to go be with you. Not that, I'm sure, your parents didn't do an excellent job taking care of you."

"Dad and Papa are great." he agreed absently.

"But a few weeks before you came, he asked if he could talk to us after dinner. Alone. And he gave a long look to his sisters, who wisely decided to beat it. They didn't want to be involved if he was in trouble. We sat in the living room. His dad was so worried. He didn't know what to expect. Otabek sat across from us, on the love seat. And he just said, Mom. Dad. I'm in love with someone. It was like the air went out of the room! And so we paused and said that was great, and when would we meet her? And he was quiet for a moment. He stared at us and said, well, you'll meet him as soon as you say it's okay for him to come."

"Was it okay? Was it really okay that I came here?"

"Yes! Of course. I would want to know anyone that my kids are dating. And our house has always been a place where everyone could come over and be safe." she looked him straight in the eye.  
"You're safe here, Yuri. I know I don't know everything about you, and that's okay. But I do get the feeling there have been a lot of places in your life that weren't safe."

"I'm really okay." he said softly.

"Even if you're not, that's still fine." she examined the work he had done. "These look delicious! I'm excited to try them." she paused, watching him for a moment. "I know that your parents are very lucky to have you, Yuri. You know better than most people your age that families don't have to be born. They can be found. And I guess I told you all of this because I really wanted you to understand that we're happy to have you in our family, too."

Yuri gasped, feeling tears stinging his eyes. He felt small them. Mrs. Altin just kissed the side of his head, hugged him around his shoulders. Yuri let her, even pressed his head against hers. She pulled away, kissed him on the cheek. She brushed the stray hairs away from his face, and he was reminded, for a moment, of Papa so far away.

His heart ached just a little bit. He missed Papa and Dad.

"Your grandpa and Dad and Papa have raised a lovely young man." she murmured. "I'm thrilled I get to know him."

"Thank you for letting me be here." he said softly. Thank you for being okay with me seeing your son, he didn't say out loud. Thank you for not turning the both of us out.

"You're welcome, dear." she pulled away with a smile. "Now finish up so I can try!"

Otabek returned, feeling tired and sore. Looking at a bike with his dad had turned into a full day's work. He felt sour about the whole situation, given that it had taken him away from Yuri. He stepped in, still wearing his jump suit stained her and there with oil. The house smelled delicious, and he could hear his sister's giggling in the dining room.

"Yura?" he called softly.

"Beka!" he came from the kitchen, carrying plates, wearing an apron smudged with flour. "You're home."

"Yeah," he stared. "You made pirozhki?"

"Your mom asked."

"She did?" his stomach sank. He wondered just what embarrassing secrets that she had given. Yura just nodded enthusiastically. Beka glanced down at his clothes and sighed, hurrying off to his room to change and wash himself. He returned looking presentable, the same time Dad did. Dad looked interested in the dinner presented.

"My Dedushka's recipe," Yuri was saying. "My favorite."

"Your Dedushka is a talented man." Mr. Altin said solemnly. Yuri beamed and took his seat next to Otabek. That was a good way to his heart, love his grandpa. And even Yuuri, Beka thought. Yuuri was probably a close second, now that he thought about it. He had been well informed that the Ice Tiger was tamed, and indeed it was by the gentlest touch, the sweetest words.

Which were really all the things that Yuri deserved all along.

Dinner was eaten, and then the family retreated to the living room to watch television, or read. Yuri and Otabek sat curled on the loveseat together while something family friendly played. When it was Sarah's bedtime, she sweetly asked if Otabek would come and read her story, as he hadn't since Yuri had arrived. The blond just nodded at the question in his boyfriend's eyes, smirked as he was walked upstairs, his hand clutched in one of an eight year old.

"Two people in the world own Otabek." his dad observed. The Russian nearly jumped out of his skin. Mr. Altin was so much like his son, content to sit and observe, but full of thoughts.  
"Sarah and Yuri."

"Hush, Dad." Mrs. Altin rolled her eyes. "Now you and I are going to go to bed so the kids can have the living room in peace and watch what they want to watch. Rayana, Aisha, say good night and head to your rooms."

"Why do they get the living room?" Aisha drawled, with all the bitterness of a younger sibling denied.

"Because they're nearly grown, aren't they? And because I've asked you to." she gave her daughter a hard look. The teen pulled herself off the floor as though she were trapped in glue and trudged away.   
Rayana went with no protest, although she did pause.

"Will you tell me if your parents send you more pictures of Kuzco and Dumb-Dumb?" she asked softly.

"You will be the first person I show." he promised. She gave a smile then, soft and shy, and skipped away upstairs. Yuri was quickly deciding that Rayana may well be his favorite, though Sarah was lovely enough. He hadn't been able to get a read on Aisha.

"What did my Mom tell you?" Otabek demanded. By the time he'd returned to the living room, Yuri was sprawled on the sofa, holding his phone up over his face, one foot touching the floor.

"Nothing bad." he promised. His leg was moved to rest over Beka's lap. "She just told me about how you told her and your dad that you were seeing a boy. And that she was fine with it, and he was fine with it. And no one cares, not really."

"I knew that much." he said softly.

"But I think she mainly wanted me to know that I could be comfortable here." he hummed. Otabek just nodded. He contemplated the leg in his lap, clad in cheetah print leggings. He began to idly rub at the calf, smirking when Yuri murmured in appreciation and stretched even further.

"Are you comfortable here?"

"I'm more comfortable when you and I are alone. But I recognize that it can't be that way all the time or even most of the time." he let out a long sigh as Otabek's thumb dug into a spot.  
"Oh, right there."

"Is this all it takes to tame the tiger?" he mused out loud. "A few strong pets?"

"I can think of other places that you could bet me." he leered comically. Otabek snorted and slipped off his sock, casually massaging his foot. Yuri was nearly a puddle on the couch. His feet were always sore and stiff, bruised and damaged. He was a sucker for anyone who would pay attention to his foot.

"Maybe not tonight." Beka hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe if we could get them all out of the house for the night."

"I was kidding." he sighed again as Otabek began on the other leg. He felt nearly boneless, sitting there silently as his boyfriend touched him. Beka finally just stopped, looking at the boy stretched out there.  
"You worked hard all day and then you're the one who comes and makes me feel good like that. I should have offered you."

"If I wanted, I would have asked."

Yuri just hummed. The ticking of the clock and the low hum of the television, a show neither one was paying attention to. Beka squirmed up the couch until he was laying on top of Yuri. He nestled his head in the crook of his neck, and was well rewarded with the blond began to card through his hair, rub at the underside, just at the base of his skull where he carried all his tension.

"I love you." the Russian said softly.

"I love you," Otabek said simply.

"Thank you for sharing your family with me." he kissed the older boy on top of the head. Otabek just rubbed at his upper arm, letting his eyes go blurry as he looked towards the television.

"Thank you for being here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek's sister has some thoughts. Mr. Altin and Yuri have a moment together.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Homophobia

"Because if I came in here with my boyfriend, you'd never let me have the whole living room to myself all night, and you'd never let him stay here!" Aisha was shouting in the kitchen. Yuri gave Otabek a worried look.

"Ignore her," he advised, although he did glance with a frown at the kitchen.

"There's a difference." Mrs. Altin sighed. "Yuri lives far away."

"So what?" she spat.

"Yuri is nearly grown."

"He isn't that much older than me!" Aisha argued. "You just like Otabek more than me."

"That is not the case." Mrs. Altin sounded upset now. Rayana glanced towards the kitchen, worry evident on her little face. Otabek rose and held out his hands to her and Sarah, where they had been playing with paper dolls on the floor. Wordlessly, he walked them up the stairs towards their rooms.  
"The situation is different, Aisha. I told you this conversation was over. I don't appreciate you throwing a big fit when your sisters are in the next room and where Yuri can hear you."

"It's because he's a boy, isn't it?" she continued. "It's because they're gay."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because neither of them can get pregnant, so you don't care. But I have to--."

"Aisha! Stop it," her mother warned. "That is enough. I gave my answer, and you continuing to push me isn't going to change my mind. Yuri and Otabek have demonstrated that they're mature enough to handle those privileges. Right now, you're not doing a whole lot to show me that you could handle them even if I gave them to you."

"You just want to prove that you're so cool and progressive." she snorted, but Yuri heard the tears in her voice. "Oh, I have to be a perfect example to Rayana and Sarah. But Otabek is allowed to bring his boyfriend around like that's normal and not bizarre and gross."

Heat spread through Yuri. He rose to his feet and stumbled towards the kitchen, unsure of what he would say.

"You need to shut up." Mrs. Altin spat. "You don't get to decide what happens in our house, Daddy and I do."

"We're not gross." Yuri said suddenly. Two heads, with identical dark eyes sparkling with anger turned towards him. He swallowed hard. "We're not here to make the girls think or feel anything. That's not--that's not what I want to do here."

"Then leave!" she nearly screamed. "Because before you showed up my brother never would have been dating a boy."

"I didn't make him date me!" he backed away. Had he? His thoughts were turning frantically in his mind. Had he made Otabek date him? He knew that they had been friends for a very long time,

"Aisha!" Mrs. Altin snatched her daughter's arm. "You get up to your room right now. Daddy and I will deal with your later."

"I will not! You're not going to chase me away from things." she ripped her arm away from her mother. "I live here, too, and I'm allowed to speak my mind."

"You are never allowed to be rude."

"It isn't rude to tell the truth." she glared at them both. "I don't even think Daddy wanted him to come. Remember? He said how awkward it made him feel? And you're letting him made Daddy feel that way in his own house!"

"I--!" Yuri turned on his heel and ran for the door. He grabbed his jacket on the way out, grateful that he was wearing shoes. He took off like a shot through the quiet neighborhood that Otabek lived in   
with his family. He shoved his hands in his pockets and slowed down his breakneck pace, instead walking slowly. Nothing looked entirely familiar, although he knew he couldn't have gotten very far.

He got to a small playground, where they had taken Rayana and Sarah that morning. The younger girls were thrilled, running around and clambering up and down the monkey bars, begging to be pushed on the swings. Otabek had even played tag with them. It was obvious to Yuri that he was letting the girls win. And when they did, they tackled him down to the soft, green grass. He laughed and took them into his heavy arms.

Something ached inside Yuri to watch. He wanted that, he thought suddenly. Not to be tackled down to the ground, but to have a sibling like that. Someone who he could bicker with and love. He shook his head. Well, he thought, he should have been happy enough to know that Katsudon and the old man loved him. They had brought him in to make a family, wasn't it selfish to want more?

He sat on a swing, pushing himself a little bit with his feet. He stared at the ground, and felt more than heard the presence of someone next to him. When he finally dragged his eyes up, he was shocked to see Mr. Altin there.

"Otabek and the missus are worried." he observed. He wasn't scolding, wasn't angry, and he might have been commenting on the weather. Yuri just nodded.

"I didn't mean to upset them..." he trailed off.

"No, I didn't figure you did." he shrugged. "I probably would have left the house in that situation, too." he had his hands in his pockets. Yuri didn't get up from the swing, but just looked at Mr. Altin. He thought, not for the first time, about how Otabek had his jawline, and the same shape of his eyes. Beka had obviously inherited his quiet ways.

"Why did you come and get me?" he asked suddenly, without preamble. Mr. Altin didn't seem to be the type that like a lot of beating around the bush. He felt uncomfortable being so raw, but he wasn't sure he felt uncomfortable potentially making someone else uncomfortable. Mr. Altin peered around the playground for a moment.

"Otabek is worked up, and he hollered at Aisha. Got the missus back home talking to both of them."

"Did you know what was said?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "She's wrong, by the way. Aisha, I mean."

"Is she? She sounded pretty sure." he looked down at his shoes.

"I wasn't uncomfortable with you because you were a boy. I was uncomfortable with the fact that anyone was dating my kids. It had nothing to do with the gay thing." he said quickly. "I don't care about that at all. I just--it's hard to watch your kids grow up. And Otabek is the first and the only boy and..." he trailed off. "You really can't and don't have favorites when you're a parent."

"No, I understand that."

"But if I did. If I could," Mr. Altin continued. "It would be Otabek." he looked at Yuri for a long moment.

Usually, Yuri didn't like being stared at like that. But this didn't feel like one of those rude stares. This felt instead like when he hadn't seen Dedushka in a long time, and he ran towards him, and Dedushka just stood and looked for a moment. Like when he pressed his heavy hands on his shoulders and looked him slowly up and down. He felt his body going hot.

"Otabek could do a lot worse than you, Yuri. You make my kid happy, and I like that. I don't really care if you're a man or a woman or neither or both. I care about how you treat Otabek. And you treat him really well. I wouldn't stand in the way of that."

"Even though I've made you uncomfortable in your own house?" his hands tightened on the chains of the swing. Mr. Altin blinked.

"I'm not uncomfortable with you. You'd know if I didn't want you here."

"Aisha said..."

"Aisha is feeling rebellious and is angry at a perceived injustice. Aisha is also young, and doesn't think before she speaks. Been like that since the day she was born." he chuckled. "I often thought if she could harness that fire into something positive, she'd be a force to be reckoned with. But she's more interested right now in the balance of things."

"I didn't mean to upset her, either."

"You didn't." he insisted. "She's upset because I told her that her drop out boyfriend with no job and no direction couldn't come and stay with us after his parents kicked him out. I'm not interfering with their parenting. They're trying to teach him a lesson, and he needs to learn it now before it's too late." he looked up at the sky.  
"Getting dark, Yuri. Dinner is probably done. Wanna head back home?"

"Yes," Yuri climbed off the swing and followed Mr. Altin back to the house. Otabek was pacing in the living room. When he saw his father and the blond step in, he visibly seemed to deflate. Mr. Altin stepped to the side as his son cross the room in very few steps, cupping the Russian's face in both his hands.

"You can't run off like that." he scolded lightly.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, letting them put their foreheads together.

"I almost called Victor and Yuuri to see if they knew where you were. You can't just do that, Yuri, I was scared to death." Beka swallowed hard. Yuri gave a sad, soft nod.

"I won't, I'm sorry. I was just--."

"I know." he cut him off, kissed his forehead. "I know." they stayed like that for a moment before Otabek turned to his dad.  
"Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome," he said gruffly, turning towards the table. "Wash up good, now, it's suppertime."

Aisha was noticeably missing from the table. Yuri didn't comment on it as he was passed his plate of dinner, and instead let the chatter of the rest of the family wash over him. Rayana was, for once, interested in something, talking about a book she had been reading. It was nice, Yuri thought, to listen to her get excited about something other than pictures of his cats.

That evening, Mrs. Altin shooed everyone out of the kitchen and sent Mr. Altin to fetch Aisha from her room. She walked through the hall with the air of a saint on their way to be martyred. It was in the tilt of her chin, Yuri thought.

They were allowed into Otabek's room, with it's faint smell or motor oil and posters of Yuri and some other skaters. They sat on the queen size bed and began to play a game. But sometime in the middle of the first round, Beka paused it.

"What's up?" Yuri looked over at him, curious.

The controller was wrenched out of his hand. He startled as they were both tossed to the side. He was shoved down onto his back, Otabek laying over him again. He brought their foreheads together once more, then laid with his head buried in the crook of Yuri's neck. Yuri's hands came to stroke up and down his back.

"Don't leave me like that."

"Like what?"

"Run away like that. I don't like that." Otabek swallowed hard. It was so unusual that Otabek strongly disliked anything, especially something that Yuri did, it made him feel a little off kilter.

"Okay," his let his fingertips trace up and down Beka's back. "I won't do that again."

"Good," he said softly. "Good."

They stayed like that, in the quiet together, holding one another.

"I wouldn't let her send you away. Aisha."

"Why doesn't she like me?" he wasn't hurt by her dislike of him. It never bothered him when people didn't like him. He was more concerned that he had caused some discontent in Beka's family.

"She doesn't not like you. She's just always kept score about who had what, and she's always worried about not getting the same as the rest of us." he rolled his eyes. "Aisha is angry that my parents dared to have other children. It has nothing to do with you."

"Maybe we ought to thank her." Yuri suggested. "We never get to be alone in your room like this." Beka snorted and nuzzled her neck.

"Have to leave the door cracked."

"But the floor outside is noisy enough. We have time. Shirts on." he gave a wicked smirk and was rewarded with a biting kiss.

Maybe Aisha was right, he thought idly as those big hands played with the hem of his shirt. Maybe he was destroying Beka. But if he was, then they would rebuild him even better.


End file.
